


An unresolved X-file

by SarahDeVicomte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Chemistry, F/M, RST, X-file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeVicomte/pseuds/SarahDeVicomte
Summary: A fun very very short story with a bit of humor





	An unresolved X-file

\- Are you suggesting that this chemistry that is ours is an x-files ?  
\- Well, as far as I know, an x-file is an unexplained file...so yes. Our chemistry is an x-file.  
\- Mulder !  
\- Well, what’s your theory ?  
\- It’s been said that love at first sight happens with someone who simply looks familiar to you.  
\- Are you saying we fell in love at first sight ?  
\- In your dreams Mulder. I’m just saying that if love at first sight is an “unexplained” connection, and that it can be explained, our chemistry is as well explainable by science. We just don’t know it yet. And perhaps, you remind me of someone I used to know, a close friend I might have grown up with or something.  
\- Well, if you reminded me of someone, I would have known at first sight and I would have got myself hypnotized to remember.  
\- Mulder, what’s your theory then ?  
\- I’m sure this chemistry of ours goes beyond what we know. I’m sure we used to know each other in a past life. In that sense, your theory joins mine.  
\- Mulder, you’re nuts !  
\- Well it makes sense, I’m sure that our souls are entwined to each other throughout time. I guess that this journey that is ours will end once we find the truth.  
\- What truth Mulder?  
\- The truth we both know.  
\- Which is what?  
She looks at him wondering what he means, but her eyes say she knows. He leans down and kisses her. Mulder then breaks the kiss and says, sure of himself:  
\- We have kissed before   
\- In your dreams.   
\- Then I’m must be dreaming. 

The end.


End file.
